Breakup and Makeup
by Ryuujin
Summary: My first fic. If you are a H/B fan then don't read this fic. This is a fic about Maxwell and Sandy. Sandy and Maxwell break up and Sandy finds a new love interest. Can Sandy's unwilling boyham help Sandy and Maxwell get back together. Read and Review
1. Ch 1 Breakup

Breakup and Makeup By Ryuujin  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the show Hamtaro, or any of the characters affiliated with said show.  
  
This is my first fic, so be kind when reviewing. This is a love story about two characters that have not been coupled together. (I think) Just to let you know, if you are a Hamtaro/Bijou fan, then do yourself a favor and do not read this fic. Maxwell/Sandy fans might have some trouble with this story too. Boss/Bijou fans are welcome to read it though.  
  
Ch 1: Breakup  
  
It was a typical day at the clubhouse. Everyone was scattered around chatting about this or that. Hamtaro had just arrived at the clubhouse.  
  
"Hamha.", he greeted, happily as always.  
  
"Hello Hamtaro.", everyone replied.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?"  
  
Meanwhile, the girls were sitting away from everyone else. Sandy had asked them to talk to her in private because she had a problem.  
  
"What's the matter Sandy?", asked Pashmina, who was concerned for her friend.  
  
"It's about Maxwell.", she replied. "The problem is that he's always interested in his books. He's so caught up in reading that he doesn't get to spend much time with me. He's sweet, but I can never get time with him alone because he's always reading books."  
  
"So what are you going to do about dis problem?", asked Bijou in her sweet French accent.  
  
"Well, it looks like I have no choice, but to break up with him. I just need to let him know gently, so I won't hurt his feelings."  
  
Sandy walked away from the girls and up to Maxwell. She asked him if she could speak with him privately. She led him outside the clubhouse and brought him to a spot where just the two of them could talk.  
  
"Maxwell, I have something to tell you.", she said.  
  
"Yes, Sandy." He replied nervously, not knowing what she wanted to talk to him about.  
  
"Maxwell, I like you."  
  
"I already knew that Sandy.", he answered.  
  
"But lately you've been reading a lot of books."  
  
"That's because I like to read."  
  
"And you haven't been paying attention to me as much.", she said, interrupting Maxwell.  
  
"Which is why I've decided that we need to see other people."  
  
Maxwell was heartbroken. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Maxwell, but this is for the best."  
  
Sandy walked back to the clubhouse in sorrow, hoping to talk with Bijou and Pashmina. Maxwell just stood there in shock about what had just happened.  
  
"It was so hard.", Sandy said, almost in tears over what had just happened.  
  
Both Pashmina and Bijou tried to comfort their saddened friend. Then Pashmina spoke to Sandy.  
  
"It's ok Sandy. I'm sure that it hurts but things will get better."  
  
Just then all of the other Hams noticed Sandy's sorrow, and went to her to see what was the matter.  
  
"Hey Sandy, is something wrong?" asked Hamtaro.  
  
"Bijou explained to them all what had just happened.  
  
"That's so sad." exclaimed Panda. "I hope Maxwell will be ok. Maybe I should go talk to him."  
  
Panda left the clubhouse to go check on Maxwell. Boss had gotten close to a worried Bijou and held her paw to comfort her.  
  
"It'll be ok Bijou, I'm sure they will work out there differences, just like we have done before."  
  
"Oh, thank you Boss. That iz a wonderful thing to zay."  
  
Hamtaro spoke up trying to end Sandy's sadness.  
  
"I'm sure you and Maxwell just need some time apart. All couples do sometimes. Just wait and see. You and Maxwell will get back together, I promise."  
  
Sandy noticed this kind gesture and started to blush. Luckily her head was down because she was crying before, so nobody noticed her.  
  
(A/N: So how was it? Let me know so I can continue with the story.) 


	2. Ch 2 Sandy's New Love

(A/N: Just to alleviate any doubt, I, myself, am a fan of Hamtaro/Bijou. This is just a story I made up because there are already too many H/B fics. And I still do not own Hamtaro. T_T)  
  
Ch 2 Sandy's New Love  
  
It had been one week since Sandy and Maxwell had broken up. Sandy had almost fully gotten over the separation, and Maxwell was slowly recovering. It was the usually sunny day, and all of the ham-hams had decided to go on a hike. "I can't wait for this hike." said Hamtaro, who was as eager as ever to have a new adventure. Sandy was sitting close to her fellow girl hams, but was too busy thinking about what Hamtaro said to her to pay any attention to her friends.  
  
~Flashback~ . "I'm sure you and Maxwell just need some time apart. All couples do sometimes. Just wait and see. You and Maxwell will get back together, I promise." ~End Flashback~  
  
She had never thought Hamtaro cared that much about her. She knew that Hamtaro was a caring person, who would never try to hurt anyone's feelings, but she never knew that he felt that way about her. Then Sandy began to think about all of the good qualities of Hamtaro. He's kind, considerate, and adventurous. He's got a certain innocent charm to him that none of the other boy hams have. And he always thinks of others before himself. All of the qualities appealed to Sandy, who was ready to move on. The other two Ham girls noticed that Sandy was staring at Hamtaro and decided to speak up.  
  
"Hello, Sandy. Are you there." said Pashmina.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just thinking."  
  
"About Hamtaro." replied Bijou.  
  
"What? No way. I mean. Sort of. I guess."  
  
"I knew it." exclaimed Pashmina, jumping up out of her chair that she was sitting in. "It's only obvious."  
  
"So, why don't you go talk to him." asked Bijou.  
  
"Well..ummmm. You see."  
  
"Are you a little nervous Sandy?" questioned Pashmina, who had noticed Sandy turn bright red when she was talking.  
  
"If you are worried zat I might get mad." explained Bijou. "It iz all right, because I have Boss now."  
  
" It's not that." Answered Sandy, who was now very red, and getting even redder. "It's just that. I'm not sure if he, you know, likes me back."  
  
"That's ok Sandy. If you'd like, we could go ask him for you." Pashmina responded.  
  
"No, no. That's ok. Really. I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure. All we have to do is walk up to him and ask for you. It won't take that long at all."  
  
"That's ok. I'm fine." Sandy said, still embarrassed.  
  
Later, all of the Ham-Hams were ready to go on a hike. Hamtaro was one of the first hams out the door.  
  
"Yeah!" he exclaimed "I'm ready for an adventure."  
  
"Hold on Hamtaro" Boss said. "Don't run off. We have plenty of time."  
  
"Sorry Boss. I'm just anxious, I guess."  
  
Meanwhile, Sandy was gazing at Hamtaro, admiring his enthusiasm to go on the hike.  
  
"Wow, he's, like, so totally cool. Look how he's so excited about going on the hike." As she was saying this Sandy was blushing.  
  
"So, when are you going to tell Hamtaro how you feel." Pashmina asked, curious as to what was taking Sandy so long to tell Hamtaro how she felt.  
  
"I don't think I'm ready yet. Just give me some time. I'll tell him soon."  
  
As they were walking Sandy continued to admire Hamtaro, who was at the front of all of the Ham-Hams. She was thinking about how she could tell him how she felt.  
  
Maybe I should be straightforward. No, that won't due. Should I be subtle? But then he might not catch on. Oh man. What am I going to do?  
  
Meanwhile Hamtaro was thinking to himself also.  
  
What a nice day for a hike. I wonder why Sandy has been string at me. Maybe I should talk to her. If something's wrong I want to do anything I can to help her.  
  
(A/N Please review so I can continue this story. I am very insecure and need your support) 


	3. Ch 3 Confession

(A/N This time I'm going to try to give a bit more detail about the surroundings, and separate whose talking so that it will be less confusing. (Thanks Pathwarden, for the useful advice.) By the way, I still do not own Hamtaro.)  
  
Ch 3 Confession  
  
Now it was getting serious. Sandy was growing deeply in love with Hamtaro, who, as always, was completely unsuspecting. Sandy was gathering strength, so she could tell the boy she had a crush on how she felt. As they walked, Sandy noticed how green the trees were. They seemed to be vibrant and full of life, which was not unusual in spring. Hamtaro also busy looking around. He noticed everything on the hike, from the tallest to the littlest blade of grass. Everyone had been walking for a while now, so they all decided to unpack their lunch. In what seemed like only minutes, everyone had unloaded everything from their respective packs and set out for a place to eat. Dexter and Howdy both had the same idea of asking Pashmina to sit with him. Both glared at each other and then preceded to start a heated argument, like always.  
  
"I was going to ask Pashmina first." shouted Dexter.  
  
"No you wasn't. I was going to ask that sweet little darlin Pashmina to sit with me. Then you stole my idea." replied Howdy.  
  
"Why would she want to sit with an uncultured ham such as yourself, when she could be sitting with a refined ham like me."  
  
"Just what are you getting at anyways."  
  
"Just that you are an unsophisticated dolt." answered Dexter  
  
"Well at least I don't try to act smarter than I really am."  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Do too." Howdy responded.  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
By this time Stan had seen this argument as his opportunity to sit with Pashmina and made his move.  
  
"Hello, gorgeous." greeted Stan with his usual style and charisma. "Do you want to, like, sit with me. I promise you won't be disappointed."  
  
Pashmina didn't have time to respond because after he had finished his sentence he grabbed Pashmina's paw and led the reluctant hamster over to a nearby tree.  
  
This time Sandy didn't try to drag him away by grabbing on to his tail, because she was busy at the moment thinking of what to do about Hamtaro. Stan noticed the absence of his sister and wondered what was going on, but he dismissed it thinking that maybe she didn't see him.  
  
Meanwhile, Sandy was still contemplating her choices. She didn't want to come on too strong because that might push him farther away from her, but if she didn't act soon it would be too late. She decided to go seek her brother for advice, since he was such a self-proclaimed expert at love.  
  
She found him sitting at under a tree with Pashmina. She approached them both and paused before she spoke. Stan thought that maybe Sandy had come to drag him away from Pashmina, but noticed that she kept her ribbon wand at her side.  
  
"Hey bro, can I like talk to you alone for a second." Sandy said not even looking up at her brother.  
  
Stan thought that something might be wrong, so he decided to help his forlorn sister.  
  
"Sure thing sis. Hey Pashmina honey, I'll be right back. Just hold on for me, k sweet thing."  
  
Then Stan and Sandy walked off so they could talk alone. Along the way Stan noticed how sad sandy looked and wondered what could be bothering her.  
  
"Hey sis, is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Well., It's just that since Max and I have broken up, I've found someone else. But I'm not sure how to tell him, or if he's interested in me at all."  
  
"I tell ya, It aint easy being a super stud Ham like me. I've got so advice I could open up my own column in the Ham-Ham Times. But I can tell you one thing. You've got to tell him how you feel, or else he might not ever know how you feel."  
  
"Thanks bro."  
  
"Any time sis." he answered, smiling at his sister, who he was very proud of.  
  
Sandy ran off to find Hamtaro while Stan rejoined Pashmina. Dexter and Howdy were still arguing, so neither of them had a chance to sit with Pashmina while he was gone.  
  
Sandy raced through the forest, passing tree after tree, until she found Hamtaro, who had found a nice shady tree by a quiet little pond. She stopped and casually started to walk up to him, as if nothing were the matter. Hamtaro noticed Sandy and decided to ask her to sit with him, hoping to find out what was wrong with her.  
  
"Hello Sandy. Would you like to sit with me?" he asked.  
  
"Thanks Hamtaro. That would be nice."  
  
"So how is everything?"  
  
"Why do you ask Hamtaro?" she queried, blushing at the fact that Hamtaro cared about her.  
  
"Just wondering cause I saw you today while we were walking and I noticed how sad you were. Is everything all right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just, like, getting over my breakup with Maxwell. But I'm fine now. In fact I think I might have found another ham I like."  
  
"Who, Sandy?" asked Hamtaro, still unaware of Sandy's crush on him.  
  
Sandy grabbed Hamtaro's paw and held it tightly. She gazed at Hamtaro's big, curious eyes and feel into a trance.  
  
"Ummmm."  
  
Hamtaro was speechless. He had finally figured out what was going on. He felt relly happy for Sandy, knowing that she was happy again, but at the same time he felt remorse because Maxwell's old girlham now had fallen in love with him. And the last thing he wanted to do was get Maxwell mad at him.  
  
(A/N What's going to happen? Just going to have to read to find out.) 


	4. Ch 4 Reunion

(A/N I do not claim ownership of Hamtaro)  
  
Ch 4 Reunion  
  
The next day Hamtaro came to the clubhouse just like he had done every other time, but this time he was accompanied by Sandy, who was walking close by him as the entered the long tunnel. Once he reached the door, Hamtaro grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened the door, afraid of finding Maxwell there and upsetting him.  
  
"Hamha everybody." Hamtaro said with his usually cheery voice.  
  
"Hello Hamtaro." greeted Bijou.  
  
"Has Maxwell arrived yet?"  
  
"No, he haz not."  
  
Meanwhile, Maxwell was having second thoughts about going to the clubhouse today.  
  
She'll probably be there. He thought to himself. Maybe I shouldn't go today.  
  
Maxwell couldn't forget about Sandy. He tried as hard as he could, but he just couldn't stop. It was obvious that he missed her.  
  
Maybe I should go talk to her. Sort this whole problem out.  
  
Maxwell contemplated his choices and decided to go talk to Sandy and see if he could make up with her.  
  
Back at the clubhouse Sandy was following Hamtaro around everywhere he went. He didn't mind. To him, it was kind of flattering for Sandy to like him, but he felt that somehow he had to get Maxwell and Sandy back together.  
  
Maxwell scurried out of the bookstore and to the clubhouse as quickly as he could. He raced along the extensive tunnels that led to the clubhouse door. When he finally arrived, he took a deep breath and opened the door. What he saw next surprised him. Sandy was following Hamtaro around. He could tell by the look on Sandy's face that she was in love. It made him sad, jealous, and a little angry all at the same time. But rather then loose his cool, Maxwell calmed down and slowly walked over to Hamtaro.  
  
"Hamtaro, can I speak to you alone for a moment?" asked Maxwell as politely as possible.  
  
"Sure Max." replied Hamtaro, who knew what Maxwell wanted to talk to him about.  
  
Hamtaro followed Maxwell outside. They went by a nearby tree and began to talk. "Hamtaro, I can tell by how Sandy looks that she is in love with you." stated Maxwell in a very low voice.  
  
"Maxwell." Hamtaro began but couldn't finish because Maxwell started to speak again.  
  
"No. It's ok. I just want Sandy to be happy, that's all. I don't blame you for Sandy leaving me. It was my fault for neglecting her. I should have spent more time with her instead of always reading my books."  
  
"Maxwell. The truth is that I don't really love Sandy." Hamtaro explained.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's a great friend and all, but I'm not ready to commit to anyone yet. I enjoy being a bachelor ham. The truth is that I have been thinking of ways to get you two back together."  
  
"Really?" asked Maxwell.  
  
"Yeah, in fact I think you should go back to the clubhouse and explain to Sandy that you're sorry. I know that she'll forgive ya if you ask her to."  
  
"Thanks Hamtaro. You're a true friend."  
  
Maxwell rushed back to the clubhouse, eager to apologize to Sandy. In his heart Hamtaro knew that what he did was the right thing, and that made him happy.  
  
"Sandy, I need to talk to you." said Maxwell.  
  
"What is it Maxwell?"  
  
"I'm really sorry Sandy for hurting your feelings. I should have spent more time with you. I've learned my lesson though, and I promise to pay more attention to you."  
  
"That's sweet Maxwell, but I've already found another ham." said Sandy  
  
"That's all right Sandy." stated Hamtaro who had walked in and heard the whole conversation between Maxwell and Sandy. "You two belong together. Why don't you give Max another chance?"  
  
"Ok then. I forgive you Max."  
  
Sandy hugged Maxwell who gladly accepted the embrace of his girlham and hugged back. Maxwell looked at Hamtaro while he was hugging Sandy and gave a wink as a sign of thanks for getting him back together with Sandy. Hamtaro replied with a smile and went over to talk to Oxnard, glad that he could help Maxwell and Sandy out. END  
  
(A/N Thanks to all of the people who have reviewed this fic. Even those of you who flamed.)  
  
Thank you to: Crystallee, ruler of death CrazymonkeyGangster devilman2288 and finally a big thanks to Pathwarden -for all of the useful advise  
  
Thanks to you all.  
  
Late 


End file.
